horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:-lCrackers?
|#default=Categoría:Personajes |Usuario= }} Hoooola! Tal vez estas aqui porque quieres saber información de mi, eso me asusta un poco, ya que puedes secuestrarme, pero aveces pienso que soy un paranoico y que nada de eso va a pasar. Por eso me gustaría que tu, me estimado amigo, que no se quien eres, ya que hay muchos usuarios de la wikia, te informes sobre cualquier información que tenga que ver conmigo, tal vez seamos compatibles y seamos grandes amigos. Antes de 150px|rightcomenzar.. ¡Reproducelo! y4eBIzw8Z_E center|400px|link= Actualizado ahora son 40 1''': ''Puedo tener varias actitudes según como me traten. Soy medio bipolaron e_e '''2: Me encanta el Chocholate, pero el chocolate Blanco. Soy un malote racista, lo se jajaja. 3': ''Mi pelicula favorita por mucho es Shrek, siempre me ha sacado sonrisas, y curiosamente gracias a esto mi color favorito es verde. '''4: Me encanta pelear virtualmente, no se, me da la satisfación, ya que nunca he ganado en la vida real.. (okay) 5': ''Mi ropa la mayoría son rojas, y en vez de combinar, siempre voy de rojo. '''6: Podría decirse que Harry Potter es la unica pelicula que me gusta, y no la he visto. 7''': ''Pendleton Ward se convirtio en mi idolo desde el episodio El Rey Gusano por razones desconocidas. '''8: La unica serie que me gusta de Cartoon Hangover es Bravest Warriors '''9': Mi hora favorita del dia es a las 2:00 de la tarde. 10: Nunca en mi vida he visto droga. 11: Siempre que tengo la oportunidad, me pongo a cantar canciones en un idioma desconocido en mi cuarto a fuerte volumen. 12: Cuando me dicen Hola, yo desconocidamente digo Exte, nadie sabe porque, ni siquiera yo. 13: Mi fruta favorita es la piña, pero la odia al mismo tiempo ya que me deja escaldada la lengua. 14: Mi frase favorita es "Los que se pelean, se aman / Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso", me ha pasado muchas veces. '''15': Aun me insulten demasiado mis amigos, siguen siendo mis amigos, solo que yo tambien me llevo con ellos. 16: Si entras a mi computadora lo primero que veras es una cara de el Rey Helado mirandote fijamente, de miedo.. 17: Los unicos Creppypastas que amo, son los mios. 18: Mi comida favorita, siempre ha sido la comida china, pero una que yo pueda hacer son las enchiladas o entomadas. '''19': Odio a Peña Nieto, porque todos lo hacían (? xD 20: Prestame dinero, y seras mi mejor amiga. Eso es lo que siempre hago. 21: La duda que nunca puedo responder es, ¿Solo como amigos o como algo más? me tratan de una forma que estoy en duda de ello. 22: Cuando era niño, pensaba que las focas eran focos mujeres. 23: Siempre cuando como, revuelvo la comida, aunque se vea horrible (solo en algunas. 24: Siempre he dicho que me quiero casar con una persona que empieze con la letra "E" 25: Si llego a tener dos hijos pareja, los llamare Steven & Esmeralda. 26: Soy medio bipolar con mis series favoritas, un año puede ser una, y otro año otra. 27: Nunca me digas Hola ¿Como estas?, odio a las personas que hacen eso, y que se le nota que son hipocritas. 28: Actualmente estoy en un triangulo amoroso con dos de mis mejores amigas. 29: Curiosamente, todas las mujeres que me han gustado, les digo que me gusta. Una de ellas, no me hablo hasta que pasamos de grado. '''30': Siempre voy a creer que Hora de Aventura tiene Illuminatis, y que Pendleton Ward lee el futuro. '''31': Soy buen pagador de deudas, puedo deber un millon de pesos, pero haré todo lo posible para pagarlo. 32: No me gustan las deudas, les tengo fobia. 33: Me encanta hacer bromas leves cualquier día en el chat, por ejemplo, una vez dije que era mujer, y todos los usuarios hombres querian conmigo, otra fue que dije que tenía 12 años, y casi me expulsaban... (Cuidate de mi el 28 de Septiembre ¬¬) 34: Soy Claustrofobico, no lo descubri hasta que la puerta del baño se atoro, y dure ahí como por media hora. 35: Una vez le pregunte a mi "mejor amigo" cual era mi canción favorita, y el tarareo rapidamente "Nanarnaaraan", desde ahora, cuando me preguntan cual es mi canción favorita, yo contesto eso ñ.ñ '' '''36': Suelo hacer tests o encuestas todo el tiempo en el colegio, una vez cause que mis mejores amigas que eran mejores amigas, se enojaran.. 37: Soy un estafador, prometi a la persona que me gusta que le pasaría una respuesta , si ella me pasaba otra de la misma pregunta, al final ella me dijo otra, pero yo le di una que ella ya tenía. 38: Suelo mezclar deportes, algunos ya existian por ejemplo "FutBeis (Futbol + Futbeis), o "FutBasquet" (Futbol + Basquet) o FutBeisBasquet.. lol 39: Dame unas patatas, y te dare mi corazon :$ 40: Cuando no me presento a clases, todas me extrañan, pero cuando voy, no me soportan. Hola, bueno has 150px|rightllegado con vida hasta el momento cariño, Algo que me sorpende. Okay, a continuaciones, les dejo una lista sobre cosas de Adventure Time, sobre mis mejores episodios Top 5. Actualmente no esta actualizado, pero pienso hacerlo en algunos dias. Top 10 Personajes favoritos Episodios Favoritos Musica Favorita de la Serie *Me gustan mucho las canciones de Auto-Tono de Finn! Entre ellas también me gustan "Hay un fuego dentro de mi" "Ya no lo puedo soportar" y el tema de apertura en español españa. Paginas Creadas por mi *Guntelina (Personaje) *Princesa Patineta (Personaje del Cómic) *Princesa Fantasma 2 (Personaje del Cómic) *Adventure Time Summer Special 2013 (Cómic Especial) *BMO Pregnant Song (Canción) *Ice King Gives Up/Galería (Galería) Apartir de el cómic #15 empeze a traducir los cómics y voy muy bien con mi labor, ademas de que he perfeccionado mi ingles un poco. *Cómic #15 ~ Traducido *Cómic #16 ~ Traduciendo 100px|link=https://www.facebook.com/HMAOUsro 100px|link=http://www.twitter.com/hectornoname 100px|link=http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHyx3Vm5THMU_WUV5xXYpBw 500px |-| ~ Gustos ~= ! Color Favorito |- | Verde / Amarillo / Rojo |} 100px|link=https://www.facebook.com/HMAOUsro 100px|link=http://www.twitter.com/hectornoname 100px|link=http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHyx3Vm5THMU_WUV5xXYpBw 200px|left |-| ~ Amigos ~ = 100px|link=https://www.facebook.com/HMAOUsro 100px|link=http://www.twitter.com/hectornoname 100px|link=http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHyx3Vm5THMU_WUV5xXYpBw 500px |-| ~ Me caen Mal ~ = 500px 200px|left |-| ~ZONA WALKER~ = center|500px center|500px RxPQaoCg5NE 500px 200px|left 190px|link= 190px|link= 190px|link= |-| ~ Videos ~= 100px|link=https://www.facebook.com/HMAOUsro 100px|link=http://www.twitter.com/hectornoname 100px|link=http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHyx3Vm5THMU_WUV5xXYpBw Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball PARODY|No Lo supero.. Ariana Grande - Baby I|*-* Miranda Cosgrove "First Cut is the Deepest" Cover|*-* x 10 |-| ~Libro de Visitas~= ----> Libro de Visitas |} |}